


Honesty Is The Best Policy

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Cursed Dean Winchester, Curses, Dean Has Secrets, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Hates Witches, Dean in Denial, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Epilogue coming soon, Happy Ending, Illustrated, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SPN Holiday Reverse Mini Bang, Sam Winchester Drives the Impala, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Truth Spells, Valentine's Day, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: You never realize how many lies you tell and secrets you keep until you can't do it any more. Dean unfortunately found this out with an honesty spell. Too bad he only has a little over a day to not only confess his feelings to Cas (since the stupid curse only activated because of his "longing for love" for the angel), but that "becoming one with your love" thing sounds straight out a freaking Disney movie. What's a hunter in deep denial about his feelings to do?





	Honesty Is The Best Policy

**Author's Note:**

> **I'M BACK, BITCHES!**
> 
> Anyway, I think my writers block is mostly done for now, thank Chuck. So I give you my entry for the [SPN Holiday Reverse Mini Bang](https://spnholidayreverseminibang.tumblr.com/). I managed to snag my first choice in artists, so everybody go show the wonderful [harplesscastiel](http://harplesscastiel.tumblr.com/tagged/spnholidayreverseminibang) some love for all the pretty pictures included in this fic (the link is for her art masterpost). The one at the end of the fic is the one I fell madly in love with at first sight.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like this one, cuz I worked my butt off on it, trying to fight the earlier mentioned writers block. Too bad that's not literal, though, cuz I have far too much butt for my tastes. Enjoy!

[ ](https://imgur.com/qlBAG1J)

The first rule of hunting would probably be 'don’t touch the cursed items’ if somebody were to make a list. It was also the one Dean Winchester broke the most often. It was the night before Valentine's day, and while Sam and Cas were fighting the witch, Dean was trying to find the source of her power. She'd been mediocre at best, until she’d bought some power statue thing off eBay. Now she was almost as powerful as Rowena, who’d been the one to tip them off to help heal her wounded pride. Dean and Sam would’ve just left Rowena to pout about her lost eBay bid on her own, except that the now overpowered witch was wreaking enough havoc to cause the hunters to need to stop her.

“Dean, hurry up!” Sam shouted from the other room. Dean heard what sounded like an explosion, and tried to speed up. The woman was a freaking hoarder or something, because her desk was absolutely loaded with all kinds of junk. Yeah, Dean knew a lot of it was spell ingredients, but there was no way an old Beanie Baby could be part of a spell.

They didn’t know exactly what the totem looked like, but Rowena had given them enough of a description that Dean knew it when he spotted it, there in the back by the haphazard pile of jewelry and random other bits. Hadn’t the lady ever heard of a freaking jewelry box? Or the word ‘organization’ at all, for that matter?

Dean was still grumbling to himself about her lack of proper housekeeping skills as he grabbed at the ugly statue. Then he let out an unmanly yelp that he would deny later when he knocked into said haphazard pile, and it all fell on his hand. It wasn’t the jewelry falling so much as that weird sharp pain that bit into his hand for a few seconds before disappearing completely that had him yelping. He paused just long enough to see if he was going to disintegrate or something equally as Wicked Witch Of The West-y, then rolled his eyes as he pulled the totem out. As a defense system, her spell kinda sucked.

Dean snapped the totem in half while saying the words Rowena had him memorize, then lit the thing on fire and dropped it into an empty metal bowl. The sounds of fighting from the next room only lasted a few moments more before all was silent.

“Took you damn well long enough,” Sam shouted, spoiling the perfectly good moose sounds-free silence.

“Bite me, Sammy,” Dean shot back, watching the last bits of the totem go up in green smoke. “I was in charge of ganking the statue, not my fault you aren’t as good a fighter as me.” He felt another sting in his hand, and finally bothered to look down at it. And of course, that was right when Sam came in from the other room, so they both got to see the weird, freshly scarred sigil on Dean’s hand at the same time.

“The hell is that, Dean?” Sam said, grabbing his brother’s hand to get a closer look.

“Dunno,” Dean said. “Some stuff fell when I reached for the totem. It stung for a sec, then went away, so I assumed it was a lame booby trap.” He shrugged his shoulders as best he could with Sam still poking at his hand.

“Maybe it’s a curse or something?” Sam suggested. “We can look into it when we get back to the bunker. Are you feeling okay? Dizzy? Nauseous? Bloodthirsty? In terrible agony?”

“Dude, it didn’t hurt me other than that stupid sting,” Dean said as he yanked his hand back. “If it is a curse, it’s not one of those boils and liver failure and endless pain kinds.”

“I still doubt it’s harmless, though.” Then Sam gave him the worried version of his bitch face. “I’ll start as soon as we get back.”

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. “I really appreciate it when you get worried about me like that, it means a lot,” he said, even though that wasn’t what he’d been planning on saying. Maybe he was more tired than he thought?

“Uh,” Sam paused, confusion replacing the worry on his face. “Thanks, I guess?”

“Whatever, let’s just head out.” Dean wasn’t sure why he’d let out that bit of sappy dialogue, but the more he thought about, the more he figured it was just a slip up at the end of a long day. “Hey, Cas, get your ass in gear. We’re headed back now,” he called into the other room.

“I finished tying her up, Sam. She should stay asleep until Rowena’s old coven gets here to take care of her,” Cas explained as he entered the room. His eyes narrowed as soon as he looked at Dean, though. “Something seems off, Dean. Are you okay?”

[ ](https://imgur.com/KrorvUD)

And Dean knew exactly when the angel spotted the sigil, because that was when he immediately snatched up his hand just like Sam had. Only unlike the poking and prodding of his brother, this actually felt kind of good. That thought, even though it sounded almost foreign, felt right in Dean’s head, and he couldn’t stop the blush that engulfed his face. Even though he couldn’t deny now that he liked the feeling of Cas holding his hand, he snatched it back as fast as he could. “I’m not dead yet, so whatever it is can wait til we get back to the damn bunker,” he barked out at Cas.

“My apologies, Dean,” Cas said softly. He looked and sounded so dejected that it stabbed Dean in the part of his heart he usually tried to ignore. Damn it…

“No, I’m sorry for snapping at you, Cas. I do stupid shit like that all the time, but I never mean to hurt you. I’d rather punch myself in the face than hurt you,” Dean said, eyes wide by the end. It was all true, but still, he had never intended to say it out loud like that. No chick flick moments and all that normally, but now he kept spouting them out like a Lifetime Original Movie. “Uhh, I think maybe the curse is that I’m getting really tired, guys.” That had to be the explanation, right?

“Sure, right,” Sam said, obvious in the fact that he didn’t believe a word of Dean’s excuse. But he started towards the front of the house anyway. “Let’s head out, then.”

Dean frowned when they got to the Impala. If this really was a ‘tired and not thinking straight’ kind of curse, he probably shouldn’t be driving. Wouldn’t want to risk Baby getting messed up, after all. He tossed the keys to a surprised Sam and opened the passenger side door. “You drive, Sammy. I don’t exactly trust myself right now.”

“Wait, you’re actually letting me drive?” Sam looked shocked, and even Cas looked a little confused.

“That’s what I said,” Dean huffed.

“But you never let me drive,” Sam said, not letting it go.

“I do too,” Dean wittily countered.

“Yeah, when you’re almost dead maybe,” Sam said sarcastically. “Are you really that bad off?”

“Can we just drop it?” Dean was starting to wonder if the headache he was starting to get was because of the maybe-curse, or if it was just from this argument.

“But whenever I ask to drive, you act like I’m gonna destroy your baby,” Sam persisted.

“I’m not afraid you’re gonna wreck her, I just like having something that’s all to myself sometimes,” Dean snapped back. Damn it, another one of those tired-curse slip ups. Before Sam could recover from his stunned state to respond, Dean said “This whatever it is curse is making me say weird shit, so let’s get home a-sap so I can just go to bed already.”

“Okay,” Sam finally said after staring at Dean oddly for a few moments.

After a few minutes of awkward silence while Sam drove, Cas put his hand reassuringly on Dean’s shoulder. Dean leaned into the touch instead of trying to keep it completely platonic like he usually did, surprising them both. But Cas recovered first and asked “Are you okay, Dean?”

Still leaning into the touch, much to Dean’s annoyance, the hunter scowled before answering. “I don’t know what this is, and honestly, I’m a bit scared that it might get worse.” Score one more for whatever was making him be overly honest.

“Whatever it is, we’ll fix it Dean. I promise,” Cas said reassuringly, before squeezing Dean’s shoulder once and letting go.

The curse made it impossible for Dean to pretend that his shoulder didn’t feel empty now without Cas’ touch. His thoughts must have shown on his face, too, because Cas gave him a hesitant smile. Dean’s heart actually fluttered a bit at that. Since when did his body act like he was in a romance novel? He would never admit it out loud, even under torture, but he read more than a few of them as a teenager, and he used to scoff at the term, but damn if it wasn’t completely accurate. What the hell was going on with him?

Dean spent the rest of the car ride trying to figure out what was going on with this stupid curse thing. It kept making him blurt out things he’d never otherwise say, though they were all technically true. It was also making it impossible to lie to himself. He’d been pushing down his feelings for Cas for almost a decade now, denying it to the point where he usually forgot it if there wasn’t a reason to remember. Cas was an angel, millennia years old, and pretty much the most amazing person Dean had ever met. He didn’t deserve to be shackled down by a fuck up like Dean. And that was if he was even interested in the first place. Dean had heard the ‘I’m a celestial wavelength of light’ lecture enough times to make him seriously wonder if Cas even felt stuff like romantic interest. The angel had slept with that reaper, sure, but he’d basically been human at the time, so it didn’t really prove anything as far as Dean was concerned.

When they reached the bunker, Dean didn’t even wait for the Impala to come to a complete stop before he had his door open and was scrambling out. He was halfway to the entrance when Sam called out to him. “Hey Dean, wait up.”

“Sorry Sammy, but whatever’s wrong with me, I’m gonna go to my room and hide under the damn covers and just hope really hard for it to be over by the time I wake up,” he called back. “Son of a bitch, I did it again,” he muttered to himself immediately after.

“I’ll just do all the research myself then,” Sam replied, probably sporting another bitch face that Dean didn’t care enough about to turn around and see.

“I’ll help,” Cas volunteered, but by then Dean was at the door and he was inside before he could hear anything else.

Dean all but ripped his clothes off, wanting nothing more in the world than to just escape into unconsciousness for a few hours. The stuff coming out of his mouth was getting worse, and he had no clue how to stop it. It had to be some kind of truth spell, but even without being a witch he knew that there were probably hundreds if not thousands of different kinds out there. Finding the right cure may take months, and he wasn’t sure if he could deal with all his secrets and insecurities being on display for anywhere near that long. He fell asleep while trying to figure out if just keeping his mouth duct taped shut the whole time would work.

Dean stretched when he woke up, feeling rested and refreshed and hopeful that maybe this honesty nightmare was over and done with. He wanted to test it out before getting his hopes up too high, though. He decided to try lying by saying that he was a girl, but sadly, that wasn’t what came out of his mouth. “I wish I felt safe enough to be more in touch with my feminine side, because I really liked wearing those panties.” He slumped in defeat, glad he’d tried that out in the privacy of his own bedroom, because there was no way Sam would ever have let him live it down. He grunted as he got up and went in search of coffee. It wouldn’t fix his truth problem, but at least it would make him feel vaguely human again.

“Morning,” he mumbled in the general direction of his not so little brother as he sat down with his first cup of the day.

“And a happy Valentine's day to you too,” Rowena piped up from the corner of the library. Dean almost jumped in surprise, because he really hadn't noticed the flame haired witch when he walked in. He needed at least two cups of coffee before proper awareness kicked in.

“Rowena got here about an hour ago, and she thinks she knows what happened,” Sam told Dean as he sipped at his black lifeblood.

“I already know it’s a truth spell,” Dean grumbled in between sips.

“Aye, there is a truth component to it, yes, but that’s not the half of it,” Rowena said. She stood up and walked over to Dean and grabbed at his hand. If no one ever did that again, Dean could die happy at this point. She studied the sigil for a few seconds, then grinned. “Just as I thought, the Necklace of Grave Longing.”

“Grave longing? Yeah, that sounds all kinds of not fun,” Dean said sarcastically. “Is it deadly?”

“Aye,” Rowena responded, making Dean’s stomach sink. “But not always.” Okay, that sounded a little bit better.

“Well?” Sam asked when she didn't continue.

Rowena smiled in such a smug way that made it obvious she had done it on purpose, the diva. “The necklace was designed with a curse that would cause the wearer to tells the truths they always kept most hidden,” she explained dramatically. “But it only affects those dealing with a repressed longing for love.” She gave Dean a knowing look, which made the older Winchester squirm in his seat. “You basically have until sunrise the day after Valentine's day to confess and become one with your true love, or else your heart literally breaks. Very messy, I assure you.”

“Wait, what?” Dean asked, having trouble understanding what she was saying because it was so far out of his experience.

“Is there any other way to break it?” Sam sounded desperate, which made Dean feel a tiny bit insulted. It was like his brother didn't trust him. Not that he trusted himself as far as this was concerned, but still.

“No,” she said, trying to sound regretful but it came off as far too gleeful instead. At least his imminent death was providing entertainment. “Unfortunate that you happened upon that necklace so close to the deadline.” Sadistic, just like her son.

“If you don't know another cure, you can help us find one, then,” Sam insisted.

“I already told you the cure, and as much as I would just love to stay and help you look for something that _doesn't exist_ , I’d like to go see if those unimaginative witches left anything that I could use. Farewell.” The room filled with dark smoke, and by the time it cleared, Rowena was gone.

“So she’s pretending to be a ninja now?” Dean muttered when the smoke was completely gone.

“She must be wrong, there has to be another way,” Sam said as he pulled a new pile of books closer, ignoring his brother’s attempt at covering up the dire situation with humor. “I mean seriously, ‘becoming one with your true love’ sounds straight out of a Disney movie. We’ll just have to find the real cure on our own.”

Dean pulled a pile of books closer, but didn't respond. He didn't know how, but he knew that Rowena had been telling the truth, and opening his mouth to say anything right now would run the risk of saying just that.

Become one? With Cas? Yeah, that would never happen…

It took two more cups of coffee and almost an hour of fruitless research for Dean to notice that the bunker seemed to be missing one trench coat wearing angel. “Where’s Cas?” Dean asked carefully, not wanting to blurt out something about his longtime crush on Dr. Sexy, or anything equally embarrassing.

“After Rowena explained about the necklace, he took off,” Sam explained. “Didn't say where he was going, just said he was trying to help you.”

“So, his idea of helping is ditching out on research? Do I mean so little to him?” Dean felt a tear fall down his cheek, and he stood up abruptly. Now even his emotions were being affected. “I’m going to my room.” He rushed off to his own personal corner of the bunker, not giving Sam any time to respond. He didn't need this, couldn't take any more.

Dean ended up crying into his pillow like a heartbroken high school girl. He felt ashamed of himself the entire time, but thanks to that evil curse, he couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried.

“Uh, Dean? You… you okay?” Sam asked from the doorway. When Dean pulled away from the pillow he saw just how uncomfortable his brother looked, and he really couldn't blame him.

“No, I’m not, Sammy,” Dean said, his voice hoarse from all the crying he’d just been doing. At this point, he no longer cared what came out of his mouth, because it was apparently going to be blurted out eventually anyway. If he didn't die first, at least. “This curse thing is making me have to deal with all the stuff I’ve been hiding from myself, the stuff I’ve been trying so damn hard to deny. I have so many secrets that I keep from everybody, and now they’re all coming out at once. And to make matters worse, I’m going to freaking die if I don't tell Cas how I feel about him, and even if I do tell him I highly doubt he’d be interested in ‘becoming one’ with a measly human as screwed up as me. So no, I am not okay.”

“Shit, Dean,” Sam said softly. “I mean, I knew you had some kind of crush on Cas and all, but I never knew you were actually in love with him.” Sam walked over to grab the box of tissues Dean had by his bed and handed it to him. Dean took it gratefully, and started wiping at the red, puffy mess that was his eyes. “I’ll go call Cas, have him come back so he can fix all this.”

“No!” Dean shouted. “Please don't, Sammy. I don't know if I can handle his rejection right now.” Deep down, Dean was scowling at how melodramatic he was coming off as, but thanks to this vile fucking curse that wants to kill him, he had no say in the matter.

“Dean, it’s gonna be just fine. You wait here and calm down, and I’ll go take care of everything.”

Dean slumped his shoulders, but didn't argue. “Thanks. I never tell you enough how great of a brother you are, and how much I love you.” Sam blushed as he nodded, then left the room.

“Please make this better,” Dean prayed to his empty room. “I don't want to die…”

He had no idea how much time had passed, staring at the ceiling and feeling depressed, but when there was a knock on his door Dean sat up slowly. Cas stood in the doorway, more awkward than usual. Dean took one look at him and felt sick to his stomach.

“Dean,” Cas started. “Sam, he told me everything you said.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispered, feeling even more tears start to well up. “I’m so sorry Cas. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I swear. Just… leave please? I don't want you to watch me die.”

“Dean, no, I’ll help you.” Cas sounded terrified. But when your friend was dying, of course you’d be terrified, right?

“Cas, there’s no fixing this. Just… just go!” Dean shouted.

“Dean, I love you too!” Cas shouted back.

Dean froze, his brain metaphorically exploding at this impossible confession. “But… I… how? Why?”

Cas let out a frustrated sigh, the same one he always used whenever Dean said or did something stupid. “I didn’t understand it at first, but over time I realized what it was.” He fidgeted a little before continuing. “I never said anything, because I assumed that you could never feel the same for me. In fact, the reason I left earlier was because I couldn’t stand to watch you admit your feelings to whomever it was that you were in love with.”

“You seriously thought I wouldn’t love someone as amazing as you?” Dean asked in wonder. “Not only are you a total bad ass, but you somehow manage to be nicer than most people, too. You sacrifice yourself constantly for other people, and even though I think you’re being an idiot for doing it sometimes, it’s some of the bravest shit I’ve ever seen. I’ve loved you for so damn long, for all those reasons and more, Cas. Hell, I think I started falling for you back in that barn.”

“Dean, I… I don’t know what to say. I never expected this.” Cas came closer, looking shaky on his legs even though he was physically just fine. Dean stood up, ready to catch the angel just in case.

“I used to squash down my feelings for you, because I was afraid you’d say no. I was also afraid of what people would think of me if I wasn’t the manly man, banging chicks left, right, and center. My dad did a real number on me. But even through all that, I kept falling further in love with your feathery ass.”

“Dean, I love you,” Cas let out, tears starting to pool in the corners of his eyes, making them look even bluer than usual. They both surged forward at the same time, meeting in the middle. Dean could feel his tears mingling with Cas’, and as weird as it sounded it actually felt comforting. These were happy tears. Winchesters don’t tend to get those very often.

After a few minutes of innocent-ish kissing, because things were so fresh and new and beautiful to spoil yet with heat, Dean reluctantly pulled back. “As amazingly perfect as this is, Cas, what did Rowena mean about ‘becoming one’ to fix the curse?” As Dean spoke, his hand found Cas’, and their fingers intertwined like they were made for this exact purpose.

Cas squinted, looking slightly confused as he thought. “I would assume, for humans, that it would probably involve sexual intercourse, but with angels, it’s more complicated…” He trailed off, looking uncomfortable now.

“So you don’t think we can just have sex with each other and I’m cured?” Dean tried to not sound as disappointed as he felt. Now that he knew Cas felt the same way, it didn’t hurt as much to think about how attractive he found him. There’d been nothing when he was just looking at Jimmy, but with Cas in there everything looked so damn good. He couldn’t understand it, but figured he was probably just being biased because he was in love with the dorky angel.

“Angels have… a different way of... consummating a union…” Cas was blushing beet red, and Dean couldn’t resist smiling like an idiot.

“So? We’ll just do whatever that is, and yay, I get to keep breathing after dawn,” Dean said, squeezing Cas’ hand in his.

“It’s not that simple Dean,” Cas said.

“Okay, then explain it to me?”

“Angels… mate for life, so to speak,” Cas explained as he let go of Dean’s hand, blushing. “You would, if we did it I mean, you’d live as long as me, I would assume. It’s never been done between an angel and a human, as far as I know of, so it would be entirely new territory. I just know that our graces, or in your case soul, would be bound together for eternity. You would be stuck with me until you died,” he finished, sounding apologetic.

Dean smiled at the dork. “Cas, you’re being stupid again,” he stated simply. When Cas gave him a confused look, Dean explained. “Do you really think I’d ever want to let you go, now that I finally have you? I thought you were smarter than that,” he teased.

Cas stared at him for almost a minute in disbelief. The blush deepened as the angel bowed his head. “Thank you,” he whispered, and Dean could tell the happy tears were back.

“So, how do we do this exactly? Normally I’d wanna wine and dine you first, have a bunch of hot dates and even more hot sex, but I’m kinda on a bit of a deadline here, so…” Dean took Cas’ face in his right hand and lifted it until they were looking each other in the eyes. Just in case Cas had any more doubts, Dean told him “I love you, Cas. I want to do this. Even without the curse, I’d want to do it. Maybe not as fast, but I’d definitely want to do it eventually.”

“Normally, the two angels touch graces in a specific way, but since you’re human I’ll have to touch your soul instead, and guide it,” Cas said, smiling nervously at the end.

“I trust you, Cas,” Dean said. He was pretty sure the angel already knew that, but now there was no possible way he could have any doubts about it.

“This might… feel somewhat weird at first, Dean,” Cas warned as he moved Dean into place a few feet in front of him.

“Eh, I’ve probably had worse,” Dean said, having mild but unwanted flashbacks to his time in Hell. He would’ve made another joke about how silly Cas looked, concentrating like he was, but suddenly he was engulfed in a feeling that could only be described as the physical feeling of love. Was he feeling Cas’ love for him?

_Yes, Dean_ , Cas’ voice whispered from nowhere and everywhere at once. Then he was filled with a tingling sensation that was almost like being tickled with a big feather.

_Those are my wings, Dean_ , Cas’ voice explained. _You’ll be able to see them when we’re done, I think._

_Whoa, awesome_ , Dean thought, and it bounded about the place that couldn’t be described with anything as simple as words, just like Cas’ had.

_They’re nothing special_ , Cas said modestly.

_Bullshit_ , Dean replied. _They’re yours, so I’ll love them._ He would’ve said more, but the indescribable world exploded in what felt like lights. In the very back of his consciousness, he felt something on his back, but everything was so dazzling it was forgotten as soon as he noticed it.

The two drifted in and out of each other for seconds or eons. Dean could almost feel himself blending with Cas in little ways. For instance, he knew that Cas was just as amazed at all this as he was. When it finally ended, they both opened their eyes in the real world.

“That was… wow, Cas,” Dean slurred, feeling a little bit drunk now. Then he felt a shock that wasn’t his own.

“Dean, you…” Cas stammered, pointing behind Dean.

“What?” Dean asked, turning around quickly. He was hit in the face with a mass of feathers. At first he thought they were Cas’ wings, but they’d been a beautiful pitch black, while the feathers he was currently spitting out of his mouth were a tan color that looked nothing like Cas’. Dean was startled when he thought that maybe another angel had shown up, but then he felt the weirdest sensation of the day: he felt two appendages, that weren’t his arms or legs, flex outward. “The fuck?”

“You… have wings…” Cas sounded as confused as Dean, and he felt it too.

“I didn’t always have these, and just couldn’t see ‘em, right?” Dean asked, slightly panicked.

“Of course not,” Cas said. Dean could actually feel the angel roll his eyes. “It must be some kind of side effect of our mating,” he decided.

“So I’m an angel now?” Dean felt Cas concentrating on him, and he turned around so he could at least look at his new ‘mate’ while he waited. He saw Cas’ wings reach towards his, and Dean had to hold back a purr at how nice it felt when his did the same and they touched.

“Not a full angel, nor a full human,” Cas said, as if to himself. “But nothing like a nephilim, either. But there is definitely something angelic about your soul now. It almost feels like grace instead.”

“So I’m a kinda angel?” Dean asked, unconsciously nuzzling his wings closer to Cas’. He wasn’t sure he was ever going to get used to the concept of having wings, but at least they felt nice. He stepped closer, wanting more contact that just wings. When he lifted his hands to pull Cas into a kiss, he saw his sigil-free skin. “At least I’m not gonna die now.”

“I’m glad,” Cas said, moving in closer as well. “I think I would quite miss you, Dean.”

“Aww, keep that up and you’ll make me blush, Cas,” Dean joked, but got cut off as Cas’ lips landed on his. As they kissed, Cas’ wings circled him, and his own wings did the same to Cas on their own.

It was going to take a lot of time to get used to, but at least his angel was here, and would always be. And he was a damn good kisser, too.

[ ](https://imgur.com/8Bsyyq6)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kinda ran out of time, and the planned epilogue of Cas teaching Dean how to use his wings and any angel powers he got had to be sacrificed for the main story. BUT, I plan on adding it later, when I have more time to write it (I finished this at around six this morning). So, if you wanna read it, subscribe to either the story or me, and that way you'll know right when I post it. ^_^
> 
> Thanks for reading. I seriously love you guys.


End file.
